1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interchangeable lens mounting system for compact camera systems and other applications.
2. Related Background Art
Digital imaging cameras use solid-state image sensors such as CCD or CMOS imagers to convert optical images into electronic signals. As the resolution of the imagers increases, there is a continuous need for optical lenses with increased performance. An important characteristic of the lens is the ability to produce high-resolution images across a wide field of view. Another important characteristic is to produce such high-resolution images using a lens that is of a compact size. The lenses are increasing being incorporated into a variety of electronic devices including mobile phones, cameras, sports cameras, computers and computer peripherals. Incorporation of the lenses into new devices also places new environmental performance requirements upon the lens. The lens must be compact and light, to be used in portable devices, and must maintain high performance characteristics. Multi-megapixel cameras incorporated in such devices have become commonplace. The performance must be stable with respect to vibrations and movement. The lens should also be made where possible of lightweight materials. The lenses should also be compact in both the axial as well as the longitudinal dimensions of the lens.
Inter-changeable lens mounting systems are standard features on traditional film and digital SLR cameras. They provide a convenient way for end-users to inter-change lenses. Wide-angle lenses may be used for example to capture landscape scenes, medium focus for portraits and telephoto lenses for wildlife and sports photography. Interchangeable lenses allow the user to adapt one camera body to multiple purposes. Currently known security cameras also use inter-changeable lens mount systems such as C-mount or CS-mounts. Though these existing systems work well for large lenses, they are not suited for miniature lenses used on compact cameras utilizing small format CCD/CMOS imaging sensors. The current systems also are not designed for rapid interchange of lenses in the field during use. Demands upon an interchangeable lens system include providing a lens mounting system that can be rapidly interchanged and still maintains precise alignment between the lens focal plane and the sensor image plane when the lenses are inter-changed.
Miniature lenses are often used in extreme environments. Use in sports such as skiing, kayaking and others where moisture contamination is a threat is common. A lens mounting system is needed that provides an environmental seal between the lens body and the lens holder.
Frequently, the image sensors or cameras use different settings depending upon the lens or application. Examples would be color balance, shutter speed, gain, aperture settings and autofocus settings. A lens mounting system is needed that provides a set of lens orientation independent electrical contacts between the lens body and lens holder.